Supernova Mission 19
First | Previous | Next | Last SUPERNOVA FINALE: Part 3 Keith T. Maxwell VS Trunt Harval: THE FINAL BATTLE! Keith is thrown into Luur's orbit as a result of the star's reaction to the anti-anti-matter. The plasma array has done its job; Ginoya is back to normal, but still has the extreme damages from the supernova. However, Keith isn't finished yet. Out of the debris, Trunt Harval makes his way past him. "It's not over yet, Maxwell," Harval states. "The Nivelian supremacy will prove itself. We may have missed this opportunity, but we will find another Midorian star to activate." Keith is shocked. Trunt Harval just confessed that he was behind the supernova the whole time. He truly is crazy. "The supernova? That was you? Harval, you monster! You will pay for this!" As Keith closes in to Harval and engage the fight, Harval responds, "Yes, a Nivelian probe triggered the supernova. We couldn't allow the Midorian rebels to thrive in new space. Something had to be done. Now, let's end this." Trunt Harval will send out T'Suums and cluster missiles in an attempt to destroy Keith. At approxomately 75% hull energy, Harval challenges, "You'll never beat me, Maxwell!" Maxwell: "You've already lost, Harval! Your plan has failed, and so will you!" The fight continues among the remains of Luur station until Harval falls to about 45%. "You're tough," Harval taunts, "but that's not enough!" Maxwell: "We'll see about that!" At 20%, Harval sounds more maniacal than he already is. "Why are you still alive? Die already!" Unfortunately for Trunt Harval, he becomes history at the guns of Keith T. Maxwell. Maxwell: "The end of a tyrant." Keith promptly makes contact with Snocom, who is relieved that he survived the star's massive reaction to the plasma array. Keith explains to Snocom that Harval is dead, and that he is the cause of the supernova in the first place as part of a much larger plan to wipe out the Midorian faction. Snocom responds by saying that the supernova event was so unpopular among the Nivelians that there's even an uprising. Harval's confession will be the last of the Black Guard. Everyone is currently regrouping back at Thynome, so Snocom asks Keith to join them. Keith's last words before he leaves Luur are, "Alright Brent, see you there... It's kind of hard to believe, though, that it's all over." Epilogue Keith is congratulated immediately upon arrival at Thynome. According to Snocom, a new government has been established in the Nivelian sector, and they sent the Midorian refugees to re-education camps all over Nivelian space. Keith talks to Carla about her loss, though she felt like she lost her sister a long time ago, and now Alice has redeemed herself. Corny even puts in a few undecipherable words as well. Snocom finished this off by saying, "How about we give a round in and have a toast to Alice and the prospects of a brighter... I mean more secure, Midorian future!" Moonsprocket and Lampeter couldn't be happier. The next morning... "A letter from Keith! He didn't come home last night... Why do I have a bad feeling about this..." "'Dear Carla, I'm off for a drink. See you! Keith'" "Oh, Keith... You..." The irony is almost painful. Its Deja Vu again. Meanwhile, on Maissa station... "Here we are, gentlemen," Mkkt Bkkt said. "Three of our Flabbergaster specialties, as requested." "So now I get to see if these are really as good as you guys claim!" Keith said upon receiving his drink. "Oh, yes!" Moonsprocket added. "Mr. Bkkt offers the finest exquisite drinks this side of the Silky Way!" Maxwell: "Well, here goessszzt! Bzzt! Fwipp! Brrraaappp!" Moonsprocket laughed. "Oh, so that's what it looks like from the other side!" Brillio Lampenter: "Indubitablzzt! Brrp! Zooiiooo! Frappp!" When Keith finally becomes sober again, he finds the Nivelian, Midorian, and Vossk Most Wanted boards unlocked. Now that the Ginoya system is no longer poisoned with gamma radiation (except for the planet Naneroh, the system's closest planet, whose radiation levels drastically decreased instead), and new ships rolling in the hangars of various stations, it's time to conclude this walkthrough by saying: Off to new adventures! Tips * If you die when fighting Trunt Harval it will automatically start you over at the cut scene before fighting him (thank goodness). However, any secondary weapons you used in the previous fight against him will not be refilled. Counter this by glitching a large batch of them before the fight. If you had 1000 T'ssums, who cares if you DON'T win? * Harval's turrets cripple you badly unless you take them out quick. A nuke makes easy work of them. Also, you can't EMP his ship all the way to the point where it won't move. * In normal difficulty, equip primary weapons with high damage per second. This is a fact: about 5 Intelli Jets, a single Liberator, and 4 Raccoons will completely give Trunt Harval his unlucky day. * Occasionally, Harval will fire Garuda-IV cluster missiles at you. Simply swipe your screen to the left or right to dodge them. * Cloaks can be useful in avoiding the majority of the damage from Harval, especially when you find yourself in a lot of trouble. Harval WILL cloak himself but if you have Yin Co. Shadow Ninja, he won't outlast you. * Having trouble reaching Harval? An automatic turret and sentry guns can be helpful since they automatically fire at Harval when he's in range. If you manage to get a lock on his ship, you can fire homing missiles and cluster missiles as well as thermo fusion weapons. Nukes are fast when deployed (be extra careful if you are playing in "Extreme" difficulty, as getting caught in the blast can and will damage your own ship as well), but Liberators can be more precise, given the fact that they can be steered. Beam lasers automatically target any hostile when fired, so long as it's in range. Category:Supernova Walktrough Category:Supernova Category:GOF2 Category:Walkthrough Category:Missions Category:GOF2HD